


that's that type of sh*t that make me swerve ~ merlin edit

by VeggieHomosapien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien
Summary: s5!merlin can like...get it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	that's that type of sh*t that make me swerve ~ merlin edit

hi hi I'm back on my merlin bullshit :)))

It's been a while since I did anything merlin related sooooo here's a lil something that I've been thinking about doing for a while but never got around to until now lol

vc & ac: mine  
song: swerve arizona zervas


End file.
